Falling For You
by mistress-imagine
Summary: Clare and Eli have been getting closer. Will it spark a relationship? Or crumble due to their actions?  Read to find out.
1. Not So Sweet Dreams Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. The first like 3 chapters might be kinda short but later ones will get longer.**

I sat in my window sill for what seemed like forever. Sometimes I just wish I could get away from all of my parents fighting. I hated listening to them in the middle of the night when my dad came home late from work.

It was around midnight and I couldn't sleep because of all their arguing downstairs. I was just glad that things didn't start breaking. My mom kept saying that they should try to be a little more quiet so they didn't wake me. That didn't go to well.

Finally I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes for a moment. Then I looked up at the headphones Eli had given me a few days. I grabbed them and put them on just in case the arguing started again.

Eli, he was different, in a good way though. I had caught my self thinking about him. Again. Not that it was a bad thing though, but he was always in my head. Slowly I fell into sleep.

I could hear a voice yelling my name behind me. I tried to turn around but something was stopping me.

"Clare! No!," he shouted. "you can't…" The rest faded away. "There's so much I have to tell you."

Then I realized who it was, Eli. What did he have to tell me. "Tell me now!" I shouted back. No reply. "Eli, please. Don't ignore me now." Suddenly I heard a gunshot to my left.

I practically fell out of my bed when I heard that shot, but it was only my alarm clock. 'Some dream' I thought as I got up to turn the extremely loud buzzing noise off.

**Soo..what'd you think? Tell me in your reviews!**

**~Sno**


	2. It's Just One Day Right? Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

I walked to school with Ali as usual while she blabbed on about her and Drew. I didn't really pay much attention though.

"So, now that we're official, he's taking me out," the bell rang right after she said that and I was thankful I didn't have to listen to it more.

"Well, I'd better get to class. See you later Ali." I tried not to sound like I wanted to get away from even if I did at that one moment. I waved and walked off to class.

Pretty much every class seemed like it lasted longer than usual and was glad when the lunch bell finally rang. I put my stuff in my locker, bought my lunch, and went to go sit outside with Eli and Adam. I guess they were deep in conversation because they didn't even notice me when I walked up. They were talking about their comics and I didn't really want to interrupt but I also didn't want to stand there like an idiot.

"What, am I invisible or something?" I finally said.

"Oh, hey Clare. When did you get here?" Eli looked up and motioned me to sit down.

"I was standing there for like two minutes while you guys talked about your comics."

"Ok, fine. We'll stop. But only because we don't want to bore you to death," Adam smiled at me.

"Thanks, Adam, that makes me feel so much better."

Eli looked from me to Adam. "Wow, I guess I'm really rubbing off on you two."

I slapped his arm playfully and he scooted away from me a bit.

"What up with the violence, Edwards?" he smirked at me and moved back to his original spot.

I didn't really know what to say so I just smiled at him.

"Well, then, I'll leave you two to your…uh…flirting," and with that he snatched his bag up and walked into the school.

There was an awkward silence for a little bit until Eli finally spoke up. "So, how are your parents doing?"

"They're still fighting. I was up until 12:30 last night listening to them. By the way, thanks for the headphones, they really do help."

"No problem"

"Then this morning my mom told me that my dad left after their 'disagreement' as she called it. He just needed a day away I guess." I finished. Then looked up to see Eli staring at me. The bell rang just then, saving us from another awkward moment. I got up a little faster than I should've. Eli stood up and offered me his arm.

"Shall we go to English class?"

"We shall." I took his arm. The topic of my parents was still in my head.

"It's just one day, right?" That had come out as more of a question than a statement.

"A lot can happen in one day, Clare."

"I guess so, but right now I just want to think of things a little more positive."

"Like being my English partner?" Eli said with his signature smirk on his face.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say," I smiled back at him and walked into the classroom.

**So, how was it? R&R**

**~Sno**


	3. This Is Real Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Ok, so the first two chapters were a little short, but the rest of them will be a lot longer. SPOILER: Darcy will NOT be in chapter. I repeat, DARCY WILL NOT be in chapter. Enjoy! = )

It had been two weeks since Eli told me about his dead ex-girlfriend. She died in a car accident with her drunken mother. He said he needed space, so that's what I gave him. But we couldn't completely ignore each other, especially in English. We just agreed to only do our work. Really, the only contact we ever had was when we occasionally waved at each other in the hallways.

I took my seat beside Ali during lunch. I was glad we were finally having our 'girl time'.

"So, do you want to go the mall after school?" She said, waving her hand in front of my face. "I need someone to tell me what looks good."

"Uh, yea sure." I replied, and then snapped my head over to my right to see what had made that noise. My eyes widened when I saw Fitz who was towering over Eli on the floor with a bloody nose. The entire cafeteria was now silent and watching to see what would happen next.

"That's what you get." I heard Fitz say, wondering what exactly he meant by it. He then turned and started to walk away, but before he could get very far, Eli grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around, and punched him in the mouth.

"Yeah, that's how it feels," Eli said with an angry expression on his face.

"Fitz, Eli. Detention." Mr. Simpson looked disappointed and mad all at the same time.

The two looked at each other before Eli went to the bathroom to clean up his bloody nose. Fitz on the other hand just wiped his mouth with a napkin and walked off.

"Wow, Clare. And to think that you fell for someone who's always getting into fights." Ali said.

"Ali, he's not always getting into fights. He's just trying to stop Fitz from bullying," I defended "and who says that I'm falling for him?"

"Almost anybody with a brain could see that you two are like in love with each other."

"Ok, fine, I like Eli. But I seriously doubt that he feels the same way. And I know we kissed, but-" Ali cut me off.

"Wait, you guys kissed and you didn't tell me about it?" She seemed a little mad but I know she'd get over eventually.

"It was only for an English project! It was acting and it didn't mean anything," I paused, actually surprised that Ali hadn't cut in yet. "To him anyway." I finished, letting out a sigh.

"Clare, I saw the way you two looked at each other when you first met, he _likes _you. Now, let's get to class."

I was glad when the final bell rang, and happy to see that Eli talked about more than just English. I guessed he was over the whole dead ex-girlfriend thing, but I didn't want to bring it back up to I just kept my mouth shut about that.

"Mom, I'm home," I yelled.

"Hey, Clare, how was your day?"

"Fine, is dad back yet?"

"Yeah, he came back around noon today but then got a call from his boss saying he needed to be at work for some surprise meeting or something like that. So he should be home around nine or ten tonight."

" Or one," I muttered under my breath and walked upstairs to my room. I had two new e-mails, both of which were from Ali. She was wondering where I was. I had totally forgotten that I was supposed to go to the mall with her after school. I replied to her saying that I would make it up to her another day. I had too much homework anyway.

I spent about 2 hours on homework, ate my dinner with my mom, and came back upstairs to find that Eli had singed on, so I IM'd him.

_Clare-e23: So, how was detention?_

_Eli-gold49: Oh, it was the best time ever. I stared at the ceiling and doodled most of the time._

_Clare-e23: Wait, how can you doodle while you're staring at the ceiling?_

_Eli-gold49: Don't question my abilities, Clare. So, how's your English assignment going? 'Cause I seriously don't know what to do._

_Clare-e23: Oh Eli. I'm already done. Ha._

_Eli-gold49: Why'd you 'oh Eli' me? But seriously can you help me out tomorrow?_

_Clare-e23: First, you're just you. Second, yeah I will. _

_Eli-gold49: Thanks. So, what are you doing tomorrow?_

_Clare-e23: Well, since it's Friday, I don't think I'll be doing much, why?_

_Eli-gold49: Meet me by Morty, and then I'll show you why._

Eli-gold49 has signed off.

Wow. That was just a little weird. I wonder what he has planned. The rest of the night was pretty boring, all until my dad came home when he said he would.

"Clare, can you come down here for a minute?" I was just hoping they weren't going to tell me that they're getting divorced.

"What is it?" I asked as I stood on the bottom stair.

"Come over here," My dad waved me over to the kitchen table. "I got a great new job opportunity."

"That's awesome where is it?" I didn't want to move so I was praying it wasn't like that.

"The states."

My heart sank right then.

**Sorry I took so long.**

**So…? How was it? Tell me in your reviews…'cause I know you want to press that little button down there \/. AND, I told you all that Darcy wasn't going to be in this chapter. I am very open to suggestions for later chapters.**

**~ Always, Sno.**


	4. A Day Of Surprises Chapter 4

Author's Note: Next Chapter! Hehe it's after 1a.m. here so sorry if its bad, my mind doesn't work very well at these times. Anyways, enjoy!

"**So, does that mean we're moving then?" I asked, a little worried at this point. I didn't want to move away from all of my friends.**

"**No, you and your mother are staying here while I go there for the job. I know how much you love it here and all of your friends and I wouldn't want to take that away from you."**

"**And it might give us some time to ourselves. Clare, I know that our arguing has been getting to you lately and we're sorry, but this trip will help us get through all of it." My mom was right, some time away could help their relationship get a lot better. And I wouldn't have to listen to their fighting late at night.**

"**Ok, so when are you leaving?" I asked.**

"**Tomorrow. Oh, and we should tell you that both of us are going to be there for two days. Helen is going to help me get settled in and come right back home. Are you okay with being here by yourself?" **

"**Yeah, sure. If I need anything I'll just call Ali." I was sort of excited to have the house to myself. It's not like I would throw a party or anything, and I wasn't going to let Ali or anybody talk me into it. "You can trust me, It's not like I'm going to start the house on fire."**

"**I know we can. So, come on Clare, can you help a mother out by helping me pack?"**

"**Okay." I followed my mom upstairs to her room and found that my dad already had all of his stuff ready. **

**My mom started a few conversations that ended rather quickly. So it was a little awkward sometimes. I ended up telling her about Eli and how much I like him. **

**We finished packing everything up and before my mom left the room she said, "No boys over, for the night." and winked at me before she started down the staircase. Well of course I wouldn't have any boys over for the night. I'm not like that, and besides the only people I would even have over would be Ali…or as much as I might have wanted in the back of my mind, Eli.**

**By the time I was done getting ready to go to bed it was 11:15. I crawled into my bed and hoped I wouldn't have that nightmare like I did a few weeks ago. And actually, I guess I was really into a deep sleep because I never even had a dream. Not that I remember anyways, but my mom had to wake me up because they were leaving in the morning. **

**I waved goodbye as they walked out the door and got into the taxi, then came back inside to finish getting ready for school. Eli's little surprise crept its way back into my mind. Was he taking me someplace special? Did he just want to tell me something? Was he going to ask me on a date? That last one was the one that I had hoped for. After what Ali said to me how he likes me, I started to believe it too. She could always tell when people like each other so I shouldn't doubt her about this stuff. And I still had to help Eli with his English assignment. He didn't seem like the type to ask for help but he was always surprising me in so many ways.**

"**Hey, Clare, need a ride?" Eli had driven up beside the sidewalk without me knowing somehow.**

**I stopped and thought for a moment. "Sure, why not?" I got inside his hearse.**

"**So, ever been inside one of these things before?" **

"**Nope. And I've never seen one that **_**isn't **_**for a funeral home."**

"**Well, it's not like I carry dead bodies in the back. If I did, you'd be able to smell all the rotting flesh and whatnot." Eli always had to have that smirk on his face after something sarcastic.**

"**Do you ever actually smile? Not just that smirk of yours?" I couldn't help but ask.**

"**Hmm…yes, I do smile. But only someone special can actually make me smile." And before he turned his head away, I saw an actual smile on his face. I guess I was someone special.**

"**Eli, did you just smile at me? Because if you did I guess I'm special, huh?" Now it was my turn to tease him. He always had to do that to me.**

"**Maybe I did. And maybe I didn't. But for you, I'll say I smiled. And only because I actually did." **

**Wow. He actually smiled, first time I've ever seen that. I hope it's not the last though. "Do you still need help on your English assignment that I assume you never started?" **

"**Nah, I only did that so I could spend time with you this morning." He parked his hearse, Morty, and we headed over to the school grounds. **

**So, he liked spending time with me? I could get used to that. "What's tonight?" Eli looked a little confused. "In your IM you told me to meet you by Morty after school."**

"**Oh, that. It's a surprise Clare, you're just going to have to wait." A usual he smirked and went off to class before I could say anything back.**

**Somehow, I managed to get through my classes without the usual Eli distractions in my head. That was until English came and he started throwing little bits of paper in front of me. After about four pieces, I noticed they had writing on them. Was he really giving me a puzzle to figure out in the middle of class when I was trying to listen to Ms. Dawes? The pieces kept coming, and I kept wondering when they would stop. Couldn't he just write me a note or wait until the end of class? Figuring out his little word puzzle and listening to Ms. Dawes' teaching was hard but I got through it. **

It took me some time but I figured out the pattern. It was: Do you want to go see a movie with me tomorrow night? Nothing too scary, I promise. But, no chick flicks either. So, what do you say?

By the time I finished putting it all together, the bell rang. I didn't get up right away and neither did Eli. He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"So, did you like it?" Obviously he was being sarcastic.

"Why did you have to give me a puzzle to figure out when I was actually paying attention?"

"Because I'm not that simple guy who writes notes or waits until after class. I like being different." Oh, he was definitely something different.

"Well then. Yes, I would love to." I got up and walked out the door with Eli close behind. "What movie are we seeing?"

"That my friend, will be decided when we get there."

Again, he was still being his mysterious self. But I liked that about him. I never told anyone about having the house to myself, either. I planned on keeping it that way but things can get around easily in Degrassi. Finally, the bell rang and I would figure out Eli's little surprise movie date.

I walked outside and started towards Morty. He was leaning again the passenger door and looked up when he saw me coming.

"Ready?" He said.

"Yeah, but can we stop by my house, I want to drop off my bag and grab a few extra things."

"Whatever you say, Clare." He opened the door for me.

There was a silence for about three minutes until Eli spoke up. He was always the first to break a silence for some reason.

"How are your parents?" and that seemed to be the silence-breaker question, too.

"Well, my dad got a job opportunity in the states and he's taking it. But it's only him so he's moving. He and my mom left this morning. She's helping him settle in and won't be back until Sunday so I have the house to myself for two whole days."

"The entire house to yourself, huh? You know, Clare, you could do a lot with that big _empty _house of yours." He smirked as usual.

"I know, but I don't have anything special that I want to do. So basically it's just me and my empty house. All alone, yet I still wonder why my mom had said no boys over for the night."

"Well, then she probably means just that. And does that mean that I'm allowed over?" Of course Eli would say something like that.

"If you really want to, you can. It's no big deal to me." I tried to hold back a smile but that didn't happen. He chuckled and pulled up at my house.

I ran inside trying to be as fast as I could. I dropped my bag in my room, grabbed a small purse, put in needed essentials, changed my pants into a skirt, and ran back downstairs. I checked my hair in the mirror. Satisfied, I opened the front door only to see that Eli was not in his hearse and nowhere to be found.

**Ooo. What happened to Eli? Tell me in a review and if you guess it right, I'll give a shout out in my next chapter. = )**

**~Always, Sno. **


	5. A Night Alone Chapter 5 Part 1

**Author's Note: Sorry about the bold in the last chapter. I'm not really sure how it ended up like that. But here's chapter 5. Tell me what you think 'cause it makes me a better writer. Enjoy! = )**

I checked inside his hearse but he wasn't anywhere there either. About two minutes passed and I couldn't find him around my house. I wondered if maybe he was kidnapped? No, he couldn't have, he was too smart. Then I leaned against Morty thinking of where he would be. Another minute passed and I was getting a little worried. I was about to walk back into my house, but after I took a step, someone grabbed my ankle. I screamed and tried to kick it away until I heard Eli's voice.

"Eli! What are you doing!" I yelled as he got up from underneath Morty. "I was about to call the police."

"Well, I was going to surprise you, but you didn't take as long as I thought you would. So, I hid under Morty hoping you might get away from him for a little bit so I could finish." He said.

"What was your surprise?" I asked and took a step towards him.

He took a few steps back until he his car. "Why don't you come and see?"

"But I thought you hadn't finished it yet? Or was there never really a 'surprise'?" I smiled at him.

"Actually, I say forget about my first one, and let's move onto my second one." He now took a few steps towards me until we were inches apart. I stared into his emerald green eyes and suddenly he pulled me closer and kissed me. My arms found their way to his neck and hair. He pulled away.

"Wow," was all I could say. We stood there for a moment just staring into each other's eyes.

"We should probably get going to that movie now." Eli pulled away and moved towards the hearse.

"Okay. And you still haven't told me what movie we're seeing." he opened the door for me and I got inside. He never answered my question either and never did all the way to our movie.

We walked into the theater silently. Eli bought our tickets and I still wasn't sure if he got a horror movie, but I went along with it. I soon found out that the movie did have some horror scenes in it and I ended up burying my face in Eli's shoulder.

"Come, on Clare, it's not that scary," I heard him say as he put his arm around me.

"Yes it is," I whined. "I thought you weren't getting a horror movie."

"I thought about it, then decided to get one because I knew you'd get scared and jump into my arms." He smiled at me, again.

"Oh, so you wanted me in your arms?" I looked up at him.

"Maybe. And maybe I just wanted to do this." He kissed me again. We were in the back so no one could really see or even hear us. I kissed him back.

We got more into the kiss. He grazed his tongue over my bottom lip and I gave him entrance. Our tongues danced together until we were interrupted by one of the ticket sellers.

"If you two are going to do that, you'll have to go somewhere else." she whispered.

Eli and I just look at each other and got back to the movie. Again, I ended up burying my face in his chest every time I got scared, while he just put his arm around me letting me know he was there.

When the movie was done, it was around 11:00. We both didn't want to leave right away so we just stood outside his hearse and talked.

"So, you were so deep in your fantasy that you bit his neck? Wow, Clare." Eli said in shock of what I just told him.

"Hey, I was caught up in the moment," I defended. "It was because of all those vampire fictions."

"But you still did it," he teased. "I don't think I'm letting you anywhere near my neck now."

"Why? Afraid I'm going to turn you into a vampire if I do?"

"No, but then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Before I could say anything I was pressed against Morty and he was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more. He nibbled on my bottom lip while a faint moan escaped my mouth.

The kiss soon turned into a full-on make-out session lasting about ten minutes. We parted, gasping for air, then crashed our mouths back together.

Our hands roamed each other's bodies, that seemed to be getting closer every time we moved. If that was even possible.

We separated once again, taking in as much air as we could. I loved how his green eyes looked in the moonlight. They sparkled and made my heart melt. There was a slight breeze and I shivered a bit before Eli pulled me in and hugged me. We had never been so close before, and soon enough I'd have to go home.

"I should be getting home now." I still knew I had the entire house to myself but I didn't want to ruin that. So, I offered for him to stay a while.

"Well, let's go then."

We hopped in in hearse and took off down the road, this time with a conversation going.

"So, where does this leave us?" I asked. I couldn't help but ask after what just happened back there.

"I'm not sure."

**OMG! I have writer's block! I'm sorry it's short, but it'll be a two part chapter. I really really need your suggestions! **

**And shout-out to DegrassiFan894332 for guessing what was gonna happen next! NEED SUGGESTIONS! REVIEW! AHH! I'M GOING CRAZY.! Ok I'm done now.**

**~Always, Sno**


	6. A Night Alone Chapter 5 Part 2

**Author's Note: ok this is part 2. Still needing suggestions for later chapters and I have no idea exactly how many chapters I'm going to have but we'll see when I get that far. And again I have no idea how the underlining got there, or the bold, but I'll fix it. Enjoy! = )**

It was just the way he said that. I thought he liked me as more than just a friend and that scene back at the theater just gave me proof, but now he wasn't showing it. I didn't know how to reply so I just sat there in silence.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"No it's just when I asked you where that scene back there leaves us it just seemed like you didn't care."

"That is not true, Clare. I really do care about you, it's just that since my last relationship I've never really been the same. Yes, I'm over it but it'll always be there, I can't ignore it completely."

"So what are you saying then?"

"I'm saying that I want to take things slow, but I don't know about you."

"Eli, I understand. And honestly, I really do want to take it slow, too. After KC cheated on me I've never looked at a guy the same until you came along."

"Great, so we're both on the same page." I never noticed until now that we had been at my house for like three minutes talking about this.

"I guess so. Umm…do you want to come in?" I was a little nervous as to what he would say.

"Sure," he replied and opened his door and in all of three seconds he was on the other side opening my door for me. We stood there for a moment, both wondering if there would be another intimate kiss, or a simple peck on the lips. It started to rain so we ran up into my house to stay dry.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I said as I sat down on my couch.

"It's your house, you tell me." he sat down next to me.

"Well, we could watch another movie, play a random game, or just sit here and talk.

"Ok, not exactly what I had in mind, but how about another movie?"

"Ok, but I'm picking it this time," I said as I got up and walked over to the DVD case. I grabbed one that I knew he would hate. Obviously, it was a chick flick. He made me suffer through that horror movie and it was time for payback.

"Found one," I said, trying to sound casual. "You want popcorn?"

"Yum, sounds good."

I led him into the kitchen and gave him a choice of either the movie theater butter or regular. We both agreed to the movie theater butter. "I'm guessing you are going to go home whenever you want aren't you?"

"You know me so well, Clare. Yeah, my dad isn't exactly the best parent ever, but I get along on my own."

"What about your mom?" the popcorn had just started popping.

"She and my dad got divorced when I was like two or three, so I don't remember a thing about her." He just shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. So, what movie are we watching?"

"You'll see." I didn't even turn around I just finished putting the popcorn in a bowl and walked back to the couch with Eli right on my heels. I was sure he could tell something was up. He grabbed the remote and pressed play. I don't think he was surprised that it turned out to be some sappy love story. It was one of my favorite movies so he would have to suffer through it.

"Really, Clare? You had to choose the worst possible movie ever?"

"Hey! This is my favorite movie and you made me watch that horror movie so you can live through this can't you?"

"Fine, but I'm not going to get all teary just so you know."

"You don't have to, but I should warn you, this movie always makes me cry." It really did because of how the two main characters die in the end.

"Well, you have my shoulder to cry on then," He said as he moved closer to me and put his arm around me.

We watched it in silence until about halfway through. "You know, I've never really been this close to a guy before." I said suddenly. I was thinking it but I never planned on actually saying it out loud.

"Does that mean I'm special then?"

I thought for a moment then said, "Yeah, I guess it does." I looked up into his eyes and found that he was already staring at me. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back and out lips moved together in sync. Neither of us wanted it to go further, in case it got too far.

He pulled away and I heard a faint whisper escape his mouth. "…so beautiful…Julie…"

I was out of his arms in about ten milliseconds. "What did you just say?"

"I said, you're beautiful."

"No, Eli, that's not what you said. I heard you say Julie!"

"Clare, c'mon."

"You're obviously not over her if you're saying that she's beautiful and whatnot.

"Clare, I-" I cut him off

"You can explain? Yeah, I've heard that before. And I thought you actually liked me!"

"Clare, please, can I just-"

"What? Explain and then everything will be okay? 'Cause it's not going to be okay."

"If you would let me-"

"Just go," I stood up and pointed at the door. "Just go and call me when you're over your _ex_-girlfriend."

"Fine." He got up and walked to the door, but before he opened it he looked back at me one last time and I swear I could see his tears forming. I sat back down on the couch, and my own tears starting to run down my face. How could he say that right in front of me? I grabbed the remote and turned off the DVD we had been watching.

About a minute later, my phone started buzzing on the table. I picked it up only to see Eli's picture light up on the screen. I flipped my phone open and before he could say anything I yelled, "Go home, Eli!" and hung up. I was now crying my eyes out.

Somehow I managed to make my way up to my room without running into anything. The tears blurred my vision so bad I could barely see. At that point, I didn't care what I was wearing, I just climbed into my bed and thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. I tried to push Eli to the back of my mind for now. I guessed I would be spending the night alone now.

**Author's Note: Aww poor Clare…and Eli, who knows how he would have been feeling after that. Review please, you know you want to. Suggestions welcomed. = )**

**~Always, Sno**


	7. Sincere Apology Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Your reviews make me happy = ) Feel free to send me some suggestions and I just might use your idea. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy! = )**

When my mom came home Sunday morning, I was pretty happy not to be alone anymore. But I didn't want to tell her about Eli, I knew I would start crying again. So, I just tried to avoid her and occupy myself by reading, writing, or just watching TV.

I was still trying to push what happened Friday night out of my head, but it just wasn't possible. I needed someone to talk to so I called Ali before I started my walk to school.

"Okay, meet me by The Dot in five and we can talk about it." With that said, Ali hung up and I grabbed my bag and headed out. Maybe I should have let him explain. Maybe he didn't really mean to say Julie. I know I sometimes say things that I don't mean to, but nothing like what he did. As I thought about it more, I kept thinking of how I might have overreacted and shouldn't have told him to go.

"Hey, Ali." I know I didn't sound too happy.

She hugged me. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe Eli would say that right in front of you."

"Thanks," I said, trying to hold back the tears. I told her everything that happened and she just listened.

"And then I just told him to go home and call me when he's over his ex-girlfriend," I finished, still trying to hold back the tears at bay.

Ali hugged me again. "Come on, let's get to school. Don't want to be late."

We walked in silence, arm-in-arm. I saw Eli talking to Adam, probably about what happened Friday night. Once Eli looked at me, I turned my head away not wanting to even look at him. It took me almost everything I had not to even glance at him. The first bell rang, and I said goodbye to Ali and went to first period.

Staying focused in class was getting very difficult by fourth period. "Clare, are you okay?" Mr. Purino had stopped teaching and his attention was now on my blank expression towards my desk.

"Sorry, sir. Just a lot on my mind right now." I looked up at the board and tried to look normal.

"Okay, if you say so." He continued his teaching.

Only three more class periods to go, and I remembered that I had to make up for missing the mall with Ali. After class I found her in the halls.

"Ali. You want to go to the mall after school? I still owe you for ditching last time."

"Clare, when would I ever pass up an opportunity to go to the mall? Of course we're going."

"Great. It'll really get my mind off things. Meet me by the Zen Garden." I now had something to look forward to. My last three classes went by pretty fast. Eli wasn't in English, so I guessed he probably skipped again.

Before I knew it, Ali and I were on our way to the mall talking and blabbing on about anything that came to our heads. I was surprised that she hadn't mentioned Drew yet, though it was kind of nice.

When we got there, Ali had me in so many outfits I couldn't even count how many I tried on. Most of them were a bit snug, and not something I would wear, but I still had a lot of fun with them. I had a little extra money so I bought me few new outfits for myself while Ali walked out of every store with at least two bags in her hands.

"Jeez Ali, where do you get all that money from? You've come out of every store with at least two bags." I pointed at all the bags in her hands.

"Clare, when you've mastered my persuasive skills, you to can get all the money you want."

"So, you basically beg your parents for more money?"

"You don't need parents when you've got an older brother to blackmail. I still have a few things on him from when we were little."

"And those things would be?" I was a little confused.

"Well, let's just say we weren't allowed to do this and that, but he did and I laughed." She laughed at the thought of whatever happened all those years ago.

"Okay then. Where to next?" my stomach started growling for food. Ali must have heart it too because we looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Food Court."

I don't think I've ever ate that much in my life.

"Uhh, Clare, don't look now, but Eli is coming this way." I tried to follow her gaze and met with Eli's green eyes when I got there.

"Clare, can I talk to you alone?" he said with seriousness written all over his face.

I suddenly remembered Friday night and what went down. "Fine." I got up and followed him over to a water fountain.

"About Friday night, you never let me finish what I was saying. I know I said Julie, but I don't think you heard me right."

"What? You just told me that you said Julie! So I could I not have heard you-" he cut me off this time.

"You're doing it again. Just let me finish."

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up into his eyes. They were sparkling as usual. I stood in silence and let him finish.

"When I whispered to you, I was saying that she _was_ beautiful. And what I was going to say next was that you are even more beautiful than she was. If that is even possible." The last line had a hint of sarcasm in it, accompanied by his smirk.

"I'm over her. Completely over her. But like I said before, even if I'm over it, I still have to carry that with me no matter what."

I knew I should have let him finish that night but my mind just started overreacting and I couldn't control it. "I'm sorry I didn't let you finish before. If I would have I guess we were be in this situation right now." I hung my head in silence until he lifted my chin up to meet his gaze.

"Clare, I'm sorry and I promise you that I will never hurt you ever again." I could tell he was being sincere.

I couldn't take it anymore; I crashed my lips with his creating a passionate kiss. We got a few stares from some people, but we didn't care, we were just happy that it was back to normal. I pulled away and said, "We should probably go now before security comes and breaks us apart."

"One more thing, does this mean that you're my girlfriend?"

I kissed him again. "Answer your question?"

"Definitely." we interlaced fingers and walked back to where Ali and Adam were sitting.

"I see you two have made up." Adam said.

"Yeah, we have. It's all in the past now." I couldn't help but smile. He always made me so easily.

"So, are you going to Vegas Night this Friday? Drew and I are going, maybe we could do a double date?" Ali's voice was hinting towards excitement.

"You know it," with that, Eli looked down at me and kissed me.

"Do you really have to do that here?" Adam sounded pretty disgusted.

"Why? Don't you like watching two teens kiss? It can't be that bad, can it?" Eli actually smiled again, with his sarcastic self.

"Never mind." Adam and Ali got up to leave me and Eli alone.

"Can't wait for Vegas Night."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see Elijah Goldsworthy excited for a school event."

"Well, when you get to spend it with a pretty girl, there's something to be excited for isn't there?"

"Oh, so now I'm pretty? I thought you said I was beautiful. Can't get things straight can you?" I was now the one being sarcastic.

"Really, Clare, really?"

I didn't say anything after that, he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder and mine went around his waist. This week was getting off to a good start, and who knows, maybe by Friday things could be even better.

**Author's Note: I would have put Eli/Clare communication off till the next chapter but I couldn't take it anymore, he just had to be there. So, there was a happy ending. Next chapter is Vegas Night! = ) I can assure you there will be LOTS of DRAMA. Maybe a few other fun things here and there. Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you want to see! Next chapter might be two parts, havent' decided yet. C'mon, I know you can't resist pressing that little button down there \/. = )**

**~Always, Sno**


	8. What It Once Was Chapter 7 Part 1

**Author's Note: Ok, so, this would be like All Falls Down on Degrassi but I'm not having everything that happened there in my story. DegrassiFan894332, thanks for the idea, but I want ideas for like Eclare. Enjoy! = )**

I descended down the stairs in a gold dress that wrapped around the waist, and black flats. Ali had a bright pink strapless dress, and Jenna had a regular black one.

"Wow, Clare, I never thought I'd see you in something like that," Jenna said, gaping and my dress. Honestly, I never thought I'd see myself in a dress like this either.

"Maybe it's because she wants to impress Eli," Ali teased. I smiled at that comment.

"I'm not trying to impress him, and this was Darcy's dress. I just liked it, okay?"

"Okay, Clare, whatever you say. I'm about ready and Drew is picking me and Jenna up at The Dot so we're going to leave now. Bye"

I waved goodbye to them and finished getting ready. Fifteen minutes later, Eli was at my door wearing a black v-neck tee and red blazer.

"Wow," we both said in unison.

I reached for my clutch on the table and took Eli's extended arm.

"You look amazing," he whispered into my ear before he stopped at Morty to kiss me.

"So, how often is that going to happen tonight?" I asked as I climbed into the hearse.

"Whenever it can," he replied with a smirk.

We rode there in silence, though I stole a few glances at Eli. I just hoped we wouldn't run into Fitz, because if we did, I knew it was cause some sort of fight with Eli.

When we walked into the gym, I was amazed at the decorations, even though the entire event was spread out in some hallways and the cafeteria.

Eli and I walked over to a gambling table. It was black-jack and surprisingly Eli was really good at it.

"I don't see you as much of a gambler you know."

"Yeah, most people don't. But I'm good aren't I?"

"Way better than me. Maybe by the end of the night you could be the one with the most chips."

He laughed a bit. "Well, that plasma screen would look nice in my room. It's great for watching movies with a girlfriend." He winked at me and I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"I'm going to get some punch, I'll be back." I walked over to the food table and ran into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The figure turned around and to my surprise, it was the person I least wanted to see tonight, Fitz.

"Clare, hey. What are you doing here alone?" He was staring at my dress making me a little uncomfortable.

"Umm…I-I'm not. I just came over to get some punch. Eli's over there gambling."

"I don't think you want to be with someone who gambles do you?" I couldn't even start to explain how the tone of his voice was making me feel.

"Fitz, that kind of the point of Vegas Night."

"Sure it is, but Eli wasn't gentlemen enough to get his date a drink? Now, me on the other hand wouldn't do that." he grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards him.

"Ow. Fitz, that hurts. Let go, please." Eli must have heard me because he was suddenly there pushing Fitz off of me.

"Leave her alone." Eli practically yelled at him

"Why should I? You couldn't even get a drink for her."

"That's not the point here. You were hurting her."

"Well, then maybe I should hurt you instead." With that said, Fitz punched Eli in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"Eli!" I was suddenly at his side. He whispered to just go back where I was and let him take care of Fitz. I wanted to argue that he should just ignore it, but I did as I was told.

It was a good thing that no teachers were around to see what just happened.

Fitz was gone when Eli turned around. He then grabbed my arm and led me into an empty hallway.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked.

"I should have told you this sooner, but Fitz came up to me and told me he wants to have sex with you."

"He what?" I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"I know. And right now I think you should stay away from him."

"Eli, if you haven't noticed already, I _do _try to stay away from him. He finds me."

"Well, then, I guess I'm just going to have to stay with you more." He smiled at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was a little confused until he had me pinned against the lockers.

"This is what it means." he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

Soon enough, we were there in the hallway making-out. Eli still had my arms pinned above my head, though it made the kiss even better somehow.

I tried moving my arm a little and Eli felt it because he let go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and starting messing with his hair while his were roaming my back pulling me closer to him.

We parted, gasping for air. Eli then started kissing down my jaw making me moan slightly. His hand started stroking my thigh and it made me a little uncomfortable, but I didn't want him to stop for some reason. My arms were at his chest, and I grabbed his shirt pulling him into another passionate, romantic kiss.

I could feel a bulge in his pants as he pulled me closer. We had been out there for probably twenty minutes, and I was surprised that no one had come out yet to look for us.

The hallway was completely silent, all except for all the small noises escaping our mouths every now and then. Suddenly I heard a _click_ in the distance. I pulled away from Eli and turned my head down the hallway. Eli did the same, and we both just stood there, not knowing what to do.

My eyes focused on something shining at the end of the hallway. As I looked at it closer, it turned out to be a knife. And the person holding it, Fitz.

**Author's Note: OMG Fitz with a knife! Run! Haha I was a little hyper when I wrote this. What's gonna happen next? Sorry, I would have posted sooner but I was a little busy…sleeping that is. Next chapter should be up later today. I'll try to update tomorrow if I can. I'm going to a movie with my friend and I'm like super excited! **

**= ) Tell me what you think in a review 'cause you know you want to press that button down there. Everybody's doing it these days. They make me a better writer and I'd love to hear your opinion on my story! I'm always open to suggestions for later chapters since I've been having a bit of writer's block.**

**~Always, Sno**


	9. What It Once Was Chapter 7 Part 2

**Author's Note: part 2 up! Well, I've really got nothing special to say here so, Enjoy! = )**

"Aww, did I ruin your little moment?" Fitz started walking down the hallway.

"What do you want?" Eli said stepping in front of me.

"I want Clare. And I'm going to get her. All of her." _He wanted all of me? _There was no way that was going to happen. I kept staring at the knife in his hands, and as much as I wanted to run away, I knew that if I did, Eli might get hurt.

"Well, she's mine, got it?" _Wow, I'm Eli's. _

"Not after I'm done with you, pretty boy."

Fitz was now within five feet of Eli, and I was still worried about the knife in his hands. I grabbed Eli's arm, "Can you please just ignore him? I can't stop worrying about that knife in his hand. Who knows what he's going to use it for?"

"Clare, I'm not going to let him use it for anything." With that said, he turned and faced Fitz.

I was so scared that a fight was about to start, but to my surprise nothing happened. Or so I thought.

"Come on Eli, don't want to fight now?" Fitz was cornering Eli. He wasn't doing anything in his power to stop it.

"Don't do it." I heard Eli say. His gaze was at the knife now. For once, it actually looked like he was scared to death.

Memories suddenly started raiding my brain, every time I was with Eli. I always felt so happy, like I could be myself. No one else could make me feel that way. I can't begin to explain how I felt about him, and to other people it was _love. _Wasn't love supposed to be something incredible? Something you just know when it happens? Well, this time I _know _what love is. _I'm in love with Eli. _

"Eli, I love you!" I suddenly blurted out.

Both teens turned to face me, and Eli must have taken that chance to do something because he snatched the knife out of Fitz's hand and slammed him into the lockers. Then, he grabbed my arm and led me outside.

"Clare," he began, "I love you, too." He kissed me over and over again. I was so happy to be there with him. With Eli, the one I love.

_We're both looking for something, _

_We've been afraid to find,_

_It's easier to be broken,_

_It's easier to hide._

Nothing in the world could ruin this moment. Not even Fitz. Memories were still flooding back, everything that we had gone through, everything that happened, now I had nothing to worry about.

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

"I can't believe what just happened." I said, staring into those bright emerald green eyes of his.

"Neither can I. All I know, is that you're here with me and that's all that matters."

_I'm feeling alive all over again, as deep as a scar under my skin,_

_Like being in love she says for the first time,_

_Maybe I'm wrong; I'm feeling right, wherever I belong with you tonight,_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time._

We never did go back inside, just enjoying each other's company by his hearse. I couldn't help asking, "Why in the world did you ever buy a hearse in the first place?"

"Well, Clare, I don't really know myself. I guess I just like being different." I laughed at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that you really are something different. Not for owning a hearse either."

"Then what?"

"For being you" I couldn't help smiling as I kissed him once more. That time, the kiss brought us to the back of Morty.

"God, Eli, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Clare. I always will."

The kiss was about to turn into something bigger, but Eli stopped it. I was glad he did because I didn't want to lose my purity just yet, though I did trust him.

_We're crashing _

_Into the unknown,_

_We're lost in this,_

_But it feels like home._

_I'm feeling alive all over again, as deep as a scar under my skin,_

_Like being in love she says for the first time,_

_Maybe I'm wrong; I'm feeling right, wherever I belong, with you tonight,_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time._

_Like being in love, she says for the first time._

_Like being in love to feel for the first time._

**Author's Note: Ok, so this chapter didn't exactly go as I had planned it in my head it just kind of came to me, but I like this version better for some reason. Sorry I didn't post yesterday I was busy with a few things. I will not be able to post today either because I'm going to the mall and then a movie. Last Exorcism here I come! Ha-ha. = )**

**If you want to know the song, its call **_**First time **_**by **_**Lifehouse.**_** I thought it fit the moment perfectly and it's also my favorite song. Tell me what you think and this is definitely not the end of Eclare in my story. **

**~Always, Sno**


	10. It's All Over Now Chapter 8

**Author's Note: ok sorry I haven't posted…been bored and stupid writer's block again = (. Here's the next chapter in my story, it was just kind of a brainstorm. Enjoy!**

I was wondering why I hadn't seen Fitz on Monday morning. He was usually torturing some random kid in the halls. I actually hadn't seen Eli either. We would always meet outside by the oak tree.

"Adam, have you seen Eli?" I asked as I passed by him.

"Nope, have you seen Fitz?" He asked. Why did he want to know where Fitz was?

"No. Wait, why do you want to know where he is?"

"Long story. Do you think he's fighting with Eli right now?"

"Maybe. We should go and find them."

Adam was up for skipping school, while I was a little worried that my mom would find out, but I still went along with it all.

I thought about telling Adam about what happened in the hall during Vegas Night, but Eli and I both agreed that it would be best if nobody found out.

"Can you think of any place they might be?" Adam asked stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Behind The Dot?"

"Too obvious. The now abandoned ravine?" I wondered how he even knew about the ravine being new in town.

We went to the ravine and there was no sign of anybody being there.

"Maybe they both just happened to be sick on the same day?" I suggested and started my way back to The Dot.

"Think about it, Clare. Fitz _and _Eli gone on the _same _day. That's not very normal if you ask me. And wasn't Eli just fine when you guys hung out Sunday night?"

Adam was right, Fitz and Eli being gone on the same say wasn't normal, and Eli did seem just fine Sunday night at the movies. "I guess so, but then where are they?"

"Clare? Have you heard of anybody dieing in the last few days here?"

"No, why?" I turned around only to see Morty staring at us from across the street. "That wasn't there before was it?"

We ran over to the hearse, but there was no Eli inside. What happened to him?

"There you are." I knew that voice. I turned to see Eli walking towards me. "Where were you this morning?"

"Where was I? Where were you? We both thought you were fighting with Fitz or something." I hugged him.

"No, Morty over here decided he wanted to make me late for school. When I finally got there, you weren't." he said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh. Well after what happened Friday…" I remembered Adam was still standing there.

"Wait, what happened Friday?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Well, let's just say that Fitz brought a knife and luckily it was never used." Eli said.

"I see. Now we should probably get back to school. It's about lunch time and I'm starving."

"Then let's go."

On the way back to Degrassi, I asked Eli what he did with the knife. Apparently, he somehow got it back in Fitz's locker. Adam suggested that we tell Simpson about it. I was all for it except that he might have already taken the knife out and brought it home or something.

Finally, we had our plan. It was payback time for Fitz. He deserved it after ruining mine and Eli's moment in the hallway, and just about everything else he did to all three of us.

Adam would go running to Simpson to tell him about the knife in a student's locker, while all me and Eli would do is back him up upon seeing the knife in the first place.

"Jeez, Adam. Did you inhale that food or what?" Eli said, staring at the empty tray in front of him.

"Well, when you don't eat for twelve hours, you get a little hungry. You going to eat that?" he pointed at my pizza slice.

"Here, you can have it." I handed him my pizza. Guess he was really starving because he ate it in all of two minutes.

"Okay, Adam, ready?" Eli said, as we walked towards Fitz's locker.

"Yup. When I see Mr. Simpson-" he took off running towards Simpson to tell him.

I could hear him faintly saying something like, "Knife…Fitz…locker." while trying to take in air between words.

They started walking towards me and Eli. "Is what Adam saying true?" he asked us.

"Yes, sir. I saw it too, right before one of his buddies shut his locker."

"Well, then. I'm going to go get the master key."

"What's going on here?" Fitz asked, quite confused on why there were people crowding around his locker.

Simpson came back with the key in his hand. "Nice you could be here Fitz. Then maybe you could explain to me why you have this in your locker." he held up the knife.

"I…uhh…" we got him there.

Simpson called the police and Fitz was arrested for a weapon possession.

"No more Fitz for a while." I said happily.

Eli put an arm around me and whispered into my ear, "Want to get out of here?"

"And go where?"

"Follow me and you'll see." He turned and gave his usual smirk.

I followed without anymore questions. We ended up driving out of town to a lake that was beautiful.

"Why are we here?" I asked, a little confused.

He walked me down to the shore, still not saying a word.

"I just thought we needed a little time to ourselves. Alone." I kissed him.

We parted and he got up and started walking towards the end of the dock. I was guessing he was going to jump in after taking off his shirt.

"You coming?" he asked me.

"I think I'd rather stay dry."

"Oh, come on Clare, it's only water." he started walking towards me.

"No really, Eli," he tried grabbing my arm but I pulled away before he could reach it. We played around a bit, and he was still trying to get me to go into the water.

"Come on, Eli, stop please." I started backing away but I tripped over a rock. Somehow, Eli ended on top of me. Now I really couldn't get away.

"Can you get off me now?" his legs were on either side of my hips.

"Why would I do that? Then you'll run away." he smirked at me again.

"So how long are we going to stay like this then?"

"Until you jump into that lake with me."

I thought for a moment and looked at the lake. I guess jumping into it wouldn't be that bad. My mom might get a little mad at me, but it was only water. My thoughts were interrupted by Eli pulling me onto the dock, and before I could pull away we were in the water.

"Eli!"

"Clare!" he teased.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because you were going to agree anyway."

"How do you know what I was going to do? Unless you can read minds?" I splashed his face for pulling me into the water before I said anything.

"No, but I can read you. And anyways, if you didn't agree I would have made you." I loved the look of his wet hair across his face.

"By doing what?"

He swam over to me and kissed me. He was always doing that unexpectedly, though I didn't mind it. I decided to mess with him now.

I placed my hands on his bare chest, and pushed him under water. He came back up with water streaming down his face.

"So, its like that is it?" I giggled. "What are you giggling for?"

"Because you look funny with wet hair." I partly lied, because he did look funny with his hair the way it is.

"And you look pretty cute with straight, wet hair." he shook his head so his hair was now messy.

"Now, how am I supposed to explain this to my mom, _Elijah?_" I knew he hated having his full name said.

"Well, you don't have to tell her what happened unless your clothes dry off before you get home."

"Yeah, whatever. What time is it?"

"I took my phone out of my pocket before I jumped in. I don't have a waterproof watch either. So, I really have no clue what time it is."

"Well, thanks for the help." I said sarcastically. He really was starting to rub off on me.

We played around in the water for about another twenty minutes before we got out to dry off. I had picked a bad day to wear a white shirt, because now it was see-through.

"Turn around." I told him. He did as he was told with a confused look on his face. I turned around also and took off my shirt to wring the water out of it. I was about to put it back on when I felt a pair of arms grip my waist.

"You told me to turn around so you could wring out your shirt?"

I didn't say a word. Eli's chin rested on my right shoulder. "Yes, now can I put my shirt back on?"

"It's going to take longer to dry that way, you know?"

"So, I'm not going to walk around here in just my bra."

"Why? I'm shirtless. So, why shouldn't you be too?"

"Because I'm not a guy." I still hadn't turned around.

"Fine. Here." He handed me his blazer and I put it on and finally turned around.

"So, what now?"

"Am I the only one you've ever loved?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I guess so. After KC cheated on me, I've never really felt the same way about a guy before."

"Well, if you hadn't said what you did, I could have been dead for all we know." I didn't like the thought of that at all.

"I don't even want to think of what Fitz could have done to you with that knife in hand."

"Well, we don't have to. It's all over now." With that, he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, both of us enjoying being there in each other's arms.

_Love conquers all obstacles in its path, no matter how rough they might be. People say everything happens for a reason, and the chance encounter with a person doesn't happen for a reason, it happens because it's fate. _

_We were given two hands to hold, two eyes to see, but only one heart. Why? Because the other was made for us to find in this small world we call home._

**THE END 3**

**Author's Note: I love the ending to this chapter. Tell me what you think in a review, you know you want to. = ) **

**~Always, Sno**


End file.
